


I am not crazy yet

by Saido



Category: Original Work
Genre: ARIA - Freeform, Gen, Kipelov, Translation, rock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 03:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saido/pseuds/Saido
Summary: Just a simple translation of Russian song by Kipelov called Ya ne sochel s uma.





	I am not crazy yet

Let me live as I want to live  
And if no - just kill, it's not my place.  
I know I am just a guest  
And your Earth don't belong to

 

Here  
Shadows walking  
They are moved by smell of money  
Pain's of other people warming their hearts  
Chain of Time is broken  
Villian and the kindest Genious  
Hugging one another  
I can't differ them

I am not crazy yet  
World is old and small  
There's no sense to share it anymore  
No, take whatever want  
From this Earth of yours  
Leave me just the space of angel's heaven!

Better live all alone your life  
Than to find your home and live there with whoever  
You don't talk, you don't mind the lie  
If it has some sound, sound of metal...

Here  
Shadows walking  
They are moved by smell of money  
Pain's of other people warming their hearts  
Chain if Time is broken  
Villian and the kindest Genious  
Hugging one another  
I can't differ them

I am not crazy yet  
World is old and small  
There's no sense to share it anymore  
No, take whatever want  
From this Earth of yours  
Leave me the space of angel's heaven!


End file.
